


Vent Repair

by vinsdevil



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Anal Sex, Canon What Canon, Chubby Reader, If You Squint - Freeform, M/M, PWP, Predator/Prey, Shameless Smut, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Spit As Lube, Spit Kink, Throat Fucking, but it’s not further specified, early 30s reader, enclosed space, hope none of my moots read this, i am LITERALLY going to hell for this one, i kinda have a mental appearance for reader tbh, male reader - Freeform, nae nae swag, ok little a plot, reader is into some weird shit, remnant ghost dick, springtrap fuckers rise up, springtrap is icky, this location literally doesn’t exist in canon, zombie fucker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:53:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28354995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinsdevil/pseuds/vinsdevil
Summary: Maybe you’d gotten yourself into a predicament getting too careless with your actions or something like that. Because it had made its way in there with you. you were trapped. Whatever it was, you could bet it was going to maim you and leave you a bloody puddle on the floor. And it also tempted the darkest corners of your mind.
Relationships: Springtrap (Five Nights at Freddy's)/Reader, William Afton | Dave Miller/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 135





	Vent Repair

Tonight had been quiet. too quiet, even. you wiped your furrowed brow, knowing a streak of dirt or something similar was likely to be left there, and preemptively turned your head and body to shine the beam of your headlamp down the open passages around you, even squinting your eyes. nothing. no screeching of metal on metal or padding of paws and knees trying to skitter back into the vent.

Usually they would be there though, or at least one of them, watching with eyes which always struck you as much too lively. Fazbear entertainment wouldn’t ever give you the benefit of the doubt when you explained that this location in particular seemed to have something wrong with it. they seemed intent on brushing it off as ‘animals which got in from outside’ warped by your own lightheadedness in the inclosed space.

You guessed it’s because they were on the brink of closing it or something of the like. it was long past profitable and had about a billion more rumors flying around it than your typical freddy’s. but if you found yourself with so much as a scratch more from this job, you were going to quit and sue. you let the hopeful thought cross your mind that maybe they had actually addressed your complaints somehow for a moment, as besides the occasional bumping throughout your shift, all you had to listen to was the mechanical noises of your own work and the quiet music coming from the small stereo clipped to your belt. 

After that final moment of reassurance to yourself you leaned back into the vent to review your work, finding yourself satisfied and turning to open the panel with the elevator shaft’s buttons on it. you inserted your key with a small jingle and the panel door swung up with that metal screech that always made you cringe, your dirty palm pressing the dimly lit yellow button to make your way back up. the vent shafts around you began to slide shut as you shuddered into movement. you barely even had time to react when it happened. 

something bumped down the right vent fast, the loud noise of metal and plush banging that you knew signaled an animatronic. it slipped itself through the closing vent fast, making its way into the room with you. it’s heavy feet hit the floor and the shadow of a robot loomed before you, tall and menacing. the smell of dirt and rot washed over you and made your stomach churn as the power suddenly flickered and the dim lights fully shut. the elevator came to a shuddering stop, jolting your much lighter body and making you stumble while seeming to leave the robot undisturbed. It... chuckled? deep and amused, as if it found the stumbling of a much weaker being thrown off balance hilarious. And you hated to admit the billions of mixed feelings that slightly human expression sent through you. 

The sound of the universal ‘fazbear entertainment psa guy’ echoed through the vent. it was a message you’d never heard before, something about the weight limit exceeding what was typical and reminding you theft from the company was a fireable offense, yada yada, reinsert maintenance key. why anyone would WANT to steal from the company was beyond you.

Your body was frozen for a moment, pressed back against one of the walls. you heart lulled, breath missing your lungs and a shiver making its way through you. your legs almost threatened to give. then your heart started again faster than ever, the tinny music playing from your stereo and the droning voice fueling the terrified adrenaline coursing through your veins as you stumbled around in the dark room to see what had made its way in there with you. Regardless, you were trapped. Whatever it was, you could bet it was going to maim you and leave you a bloody puddle on the floor.

Two pinpricks of silver watched you, another gentle, amused chuckle which felt too human rattling through the vent.  
“you may want to reinsert those keys love, before i have to take em from you.” it grumbled, making you suck in a deeper breath. oh god. it was getting hotter than that perfect 75 degree temperature in here.

as your beam shined over it you were met with the ragged fabric of an old rabbit suit, muddled and dirty, with a giant grin plastered on its front. parts of it were completely missing, showing bones and organs inside interwoven with some sort of glowing purple essence. it towered, a glare even more intelligent than any of the others watching your every move. You had never seen it before in all your time working here.

There wasn’t much time to take it in before it began to advance, walking towards you with a dangerous glint in its eyes that went straight to your stomach, your head growing light. what was wrong with you? you were literally about to die, this wasn’t the time to explore the weird boner this was giving you.

“It’s not gonna carry you up even if i do- it’s too heavy with- with both of us.” you finally managed to get out through your dry mouth, backing up against the half open vent behind you as he got closer and closer. 

“Well then i guess one of us is going to have to get out, hm?” he hummed at you, tilting his head. the ratty ears flopped to one side with this movement, and you could almost imagine his face twisting even more into a smile. He had you cornered... and he could see the way you flustered under his gaze.

Your worst judgement took over, body making itself small enough to shimmy into the vent behind you faster than you thought was even possible. the dim lamp on your head lit your way as you took off through the vent on hands and knees as fast as possible, barely giving a look behind you. The keys in your pocket felt heavier than ever and you knew he wasn’t going to give it up so easy.

“You’re not gonna get away that easy, boy” It growled behind you, banging sounding as it slipped in after you, and you prayed you could shimmy through faster than that 7 foot beast could. You were met by a conjunction, making the quick choice to go to the right. 

it was exhilarating, your breath catching as you were hunted by the predator. His laugh seemed to come from all directions, and you were just as terrified as you were turned on. you could feel your erection half hard between your legs, sweat and blush making your coveralls feel tighter than ever on your body. you were hopeless prey already in his grasp, he just had to find you and it would all be over. Maybe if you begged he’d let you off easy, if you handed over the keys he’d leave you there and hopefully you’d be found the next day.

Yet you kept playing this little game with him. As you scooted forward you were met with another conjunction, choosing the left this time to confuse him further. it seemed as if you’d actually lost him, despite knowing he had to still be somewhere in the vents with you. unless he’d given up... there was no reason it couldn’t just pull off a vent grate and walk out, right? you kept shimmying down the vent until you were shaken from your thoughts and your eyes widened at the sight before you. no fucking way. smooth metal reflected your light back at you as you stared straight into a dead end. 

you licked your lips, trying to shimmy backwards a bit before listening. he was still banging around in the vent somewhere, but it was distant now, stopping every so often before moving again, though it seemed consistently far away. you resolved to stay still, checking your watch face to see you only had a couple more hours. maybe if you stayed still you’d not be found till morning came. your hand reached up to flick off your headlamp, heavy breath coming through your nose as you shook, alone and flustered in the vent. 

“Playing hide and seek now, are we?” that deep voice echoed with a laugh, the lilt of his accent coming through stronger than it seemed to have before. still far away. still safe. Still a hot ass voice. You closed your eyes, huffing and allowing part of your mind’s focus to the bulge in your pants and the heat of the coveralls constricting you. you sighed, hand reaching to unzip them slowly, praying the zipper wasn’t too loud as you shimmied your arms out of the top half of it and reached a hand down to your pants. you palmed a hand over the front of them, leaning down on the elbow of your free arm to support yourself and letting out a gentle whimper. You began to get more forceful with your movements, head going into the crook of your arm as you got lost in your need, the adrenaline of him still being in there with you making it harder to hold back.

Suddenly the bumping was right behind you, the smell rushing over you as that heavy body was pressed against yours, pinning you to the vent with it’s large hands on both sides of your head. You pulled your hand away, breathing out heavily and feeling your skin heat up even further. it was pitch black, the only glow seeming to come from the figure’s eyes and the purple hanging around his body.

“How-“ you managed, breathless, and in answer his hand went back towards your now loose toolbelt, tugging it hard and pulling the quiet, tinny radio off, slamming it into the vent beside your head and effectively destroying it. strong... he leaned in next to your ear, tilting his head against the dip of your shoulder. It disgusted and enticed you at the same time.

“Do you think i’m dense, boy?” he huffed at you with a little chuckle, warm... breath? washing over your skin. 

“of course, i could hear this too.” One large hand slipped up your shirt, moving over the flushed skin of your stomach. His entire hand nearly fit over it. His fingers felt... bonier than it seemed like they should, but damn if you cared. they gently played over your skin, moving up to brush your nipples a moment. it then slipped down slow, replacing yours where you’d been touching yourself to the thought of him just moments ago and palming roughly over your cock. it elicited a choked, fearful groan of pleasure from your lips that you nearly didn’t want to let out. it just amused him to hear you moan like that.

“Disgusting little freak, gettin’ yourself off on this... at least you’ve got quite a good prize already waitin for me for winning our little game of hide and seek.” his hand moved away from your clothed cock, shifting now to squeeze your ass.  
You mumbled something about not being able to help it which came out hardly coherent, huffing and pushing your ass up against his touch. He seemed to revel in having someone in the palm of his hand so easily. 

He was fucking filthy, probably haunted or some sort of monster, but regardless the idea of him taking you however he wanted enticing. he was hot, you were hot all over. and if he wanted you you were not going to let that go to waste. His eyes looked over your body with want, you could practically feel his gaze. You weren’t exactly the youngest or the skinniest, not the ideal for a lot of people, but he didn’t seem to care the way his gaze danced over your thighs and ass and even your stomach. You were the ideal prize to him.

His hand tugged down your coveralls the remainder of the way, then moving to your shirt and grabbing hard before tearing it off your body with a rough rip, effectively reducing it to tatters and exposing your chest to the warm air of the vent. the hand then pressed against your mouth and over your nose to silence you as he leaned forward again, gripping your cheeks hard. there was a moment of nothing where you were left panting, unsure what was coming next. Until you felt something large pressed up against your ass... hot and... how? you resorted not to question it and just let yourself want it regardless, no use logic-ing this ghost monster thing.

He rubbed his hips up against your ass hard, feeling how you huffed and moaned against his hand. it made you feel lightheaded as you struggled to suck in air while he seemed wholly concerned with humping up against you. He was so large... he could probably crush you just like that radio in a split second. When he noticed your struggle his fingers gave a bit of mercy, if you could call it that, instead pushing into your lips with force and allowing you to breathe through your nose while he felt around your tongue. Running it over his digits immediately made you cough and sputter around him, it was definitely a taste to get used to, but the indents between their segments only further confirmed your suspicion that they were bone. They teased further down your throat, prodding at the back of your tongue and forcing you to suck on them. You obliged, closing your eyes and doing more than was probably necessary just for a reaction.

The thing couldn’t hold back at the way you seemed to keen into it, his fingers pulling from your lips with a pop. you watched as he pulled away, opening the jaw of the head and bringing the two fingers inside to lick your spit from his fingers, a low grunt escaping him as he looked down at you.

“ready, whore? because i’m not going to be using any of that to help you take me.” He hummed sickly, seeming to noticed how you watched his strange behavior with judgement. “and m not exactly small.” The thing teased as he leaned back into your ear, the statement barely a whisper. he moved down, squeezing your ass one more time before tugging down your pants hard, tearing your underwear from your hips in the same careless manner as your shirt. you could feel as his disgusting warmth pressed against your ass. the cock itself had a strange texture, feeling less... well, the best word you could use for it was probably skinlike, than it should. there seemed to be parts of it that were pieced together, others that you presumed were the reason for the deeper purple glow in the space. 

He rubbed it up against your hole, pulling away a moment before spitting cold onto it and continuing to rub his cock against you as if it had helped much, using the aid to slick up his cock. It was massive, you struggled to even picture how it looked or how you were going to fit it all. the hand that had been in his mouth moved to knot in your hair before roughly tugging it back, a glimpse of those sly silver eyes catching in your vision, lustful and wide. 

“not even gonna try runnin now, hm? truly willin yourself to be a fucktoy for a rotting corpse that hasn’t gotten ass in years... quite a little pervert, hm?” He growled at you, tugging back on your hair again and sending pain through your scalp, a little huffy moan coming from your lips.

“yes s-“ you began, but he used to opportunity to spit into your mouth, a deep, demented laugh rumbling from his chest as he watched your nose crinkle. it tasted vile, but you swallowed it in your poor conscience to please him.

“good boy...”  
You were so focused you didn’t even process as he wound back your hair a bit before shoving your face back down against the cold metal, stars dancing through your vision as you collided with the hard surface and felt his cock thrust into you at the same time. it felt like he was splitting you in half all at once, tears pricking at the corners of your eyes as he filled you. 

“Too fast-“ you coughed, shimmying your legs only to find him pressing that part of you down too, your exposed cock grinding against the cold vent and sending waves of pleasure through your frame. 

“shut it... you wouldn’t wanna irritate me more, hm, love?” He gruffly said before thrusting himself into you full hilt, the pet name pouring out of his damaged throat in a way that was almost hypnotizing. you cried out, the pleasure mixed with pain creating a helplessness and shakiness you’d never experienced before, and goddamn it turned you on. Your head was spinning, hip aching as the hand not in your hair grabbed it hard enough to bruise and he began to fuck into you hard.

Every thrust into you pushed your whole body forward, humping your cock against the metal of the vent and your soft stomach, sending more sparks of pleasure through you. a bit of drool trailed from your lip and puddled on the vent below your head, little helpless moans which struggled to catch up to the actual pleasure you felt slipping from you with no control. He growled and huffed, cursing every so often as he indulged in you, small and so tight around him. This form made him feel so damn powerful, and especially now it was so amusing to him to tower over this stupid mechanic boy that had even dared to try him. 

He wouldn’t admit it, but he’d been watching for weeks, avoiding the others and peeking at your ass and that cute little face while you worked, studying the lines under your eyes and way you moved while doing your tasks, focused and determined. he loved the way you startled and jumped in fear even when they weren’t so close... and yet he’d never known you’d be this into the idea of him taking you. he would have done it sooner.  
maybe it was desperation for the contact of a human, another human... maybe it was just that you reminded him of somebody who he used to be quite close with...

He didn’t even seem to notice as you came onto the vent and your stomach, spasming with pleasure and tightening around him as he was lost in his thoughts, both the triumphant ones and the  
more complicated ones. He just kept going, your eyes flashing with white as he over stimulated you, little tears pricking at your them and rushing down your cheeks.

“I c- i came... i came...” you whined, but his hips just kept fucking into you harder and faster, a knowing look in those silver eyes. He seemed to crumble a bit as he finally unraveled, his thrusts becoming more sloppy and gentle. his arms wrapped around you, pulling your limp body flush against him, as he rode out his final few thrusts, your head lolling back against his shoulder. a deep growl echoed through the vent as a warm liquid filled you. It was almost too much, dripping down your thighs as he stayed deep inside you, making sure you took every last drop before finally pulling out. 

You were so full, dizzy from being banged against the vent and bruised all over. and yet... damn you were satisfied, sliding back into your stomach weakly. this little fantasy was going to sit with you for weeks. He reached towards the lower pocket of your ruined coveralls, pulling the maintenance keys from it and jingling them around his finger.

“hey... stop...” you tiredly attempted, but you could barely pull your body up on your arms. He reached towards your headlamp and flicked it back on, looking into your face and dangling the keys as if to show off his prize. You tried to on the details of him. in your hazy vision, you could make out a skull inside the head... some rotted skin and blood sticking around while other spots had filled in the blanks with that ghostly, purple glowing substance. his eyes looked at you with pride, but definitely less malice than earlier. you had so many questions... and not a single answer... but you couldn’t bring yourself to be fully disgusted with it. even if it was a ghost... zombie... furry thing. it definitely needed a bath though.

“oh, it’s quite too late for that. and i should surely get going, you’ve held me up much too long. wouldn’t want to distract me any more.” He hummed, looking over your messy, drooly face and managing to move in arm up in the enclosed space to brush some stuck hair from your lips.

And then he was gone, songlike whistle signaling his progression back down the vent until he turned the key back in the main elevator and it had rumbled to life. The whistled tune going up the shaft lulled you off to sleep, your head falling against the vent and your messy body going limp.

-

“employee....” Your boss sighed, looking you up and down in the seat across from his desk before burying his head in his hands in frustration, trying to scrub the image of how he and the opening staff had found you from his mind. you were red with embarrassment, wearing a too large work shirt pulled from a closet somewhere and the pants from someone’s locker. your hair was a fucking wreck, flecked with dirt and teased up.

“Before you ask... i don’t even think i can exp-“  
“i know” he interrupted you, sighing and adjusting his glasses.  
“employee, you’re damn lucky this company is thin on specialized employees and i’m too frazzled to even attempt to explain in writing on an incident report what i just found.”

well, at least you weren’t out of a job.

**Author's Note:**

> ok honestly i may write a less porn more plot followup to this because like. somehow i created an underlying thing and like... much to think about? pondering? about MY shitty wifi outage fanfic??? but yea if u springtrap fuckers would like to see more lmk bc i 100% have the capacity to write more
> 
> EDIT - I DEADASS JUST PUT THIS OUT HERE AND FORGOT ABOUT IT, COME BACK, IT HAS LIKE 100 KUDOS YALL R DOWN BADDDD. i might write more but probably just gross pwp this is my talent apparently lol <3


End file.
